Businesses typically use a wide variety of display systems to display products and related information to consumers. In order to draw attention to the products displayed and/or to assist the consumer in locating the particular product for which they are searching, additional signs or other indicating means are becoming increasingly important. Such signs are typically mounted to the display systems to indicate the type of product, brand of product, advertising, sale status indicator, department, or other information relating to the displayed products and generally helpful to the consumer.
The above-described signs are generally positioned to correspond with particular products placed upon shelves, pegs, or other display devices. Signs of this type should be securely mounted to the shelf or display system to prevent inadvertent removal of the sign from the display, be effective in communicating the indicated information such as the product type, brand name, logo, etc., to the consumer, be aesthetically pleasing to consumers so as not to distract from the product display itself, and be configured so as not to interfere with inventory or other display maintenance activities.